danganronpa_newly_despairedfandomcom-20200214-history
Chiaki Nanami
Chiaki Nanami (Not to be confused with her DR2 and DR3'' counterpart, ''Chiaki Nanami) is an Ultimate participant of the Saisei Survival Game featured in Newly Despaired: Saisei. She is a student that was in the rogue killing game before hosted by Junko Enoshima, but her memories were wiped, including the ones of Hajime Hinata. History Before Hope's Peak Killing Game Chiaki was initially a student of Hope's Peak before the Hope's Peak Killing Game happened, she was a part of Class 77-B and would later become the class representative of that class. During her time at Hope's Peak, she accidentally bumped into Hajime one day while she was focused on a game, she then continued to walk along until Hajime recognized what game she was playing. It was then she approached him enthusiastically, getting him to promise to show her a game that he likes someday. Hajime told Chiaki that he was part of the Reserve Course, but Chiaki did not know what it was. She often disagreed with how Hajime felt that talent meant everything, going as far as to say that talent isn't an end goal; and that Hajime has a lot of freedom compared to those who have talent. The two would often see each other frequently after this first confrontation, becoming good friends and trusting each other. Though mysteriously, the meet ups became less frequent as Hajime did not come to see her, and this kept happening for approximately six months. Chiaki would later see Hajime after the Izuru Kamukura project happened and he couldn't recognise her due to the massive changes in personality and such things. She hoped that he would one day recognize her again. Hope's Peak Killing Game Chiaki was one of the 16 students who were trapped inside Hope's Peak Academy and forced to participate in the Hope's Peak Killing Game, among these students were Hajime Hinata and Junko Enoshima. Note that Hajime was reverted to his usual self in this killing game, as opposed to his Izuru Kamukura self. Junko Enoshima was revealed to be the mastermind of the killing game, and since things didn't go to plan, she disappeared without a trace. Before she did so, she wiped everyone's memories of what happened excluding Hajime. Chiaki now had no recollection of what she did with Hajime at all. First Encounter Chiaki first encountered the Stalker in the Saisei Survival Game alongside Hajime Hinata and ''Haia Silver''. ''This would definitely not be the last time that she and the other two came into contact with the Stalker. During most encounters, she would try to avoid combat unless absolutely necessary. Lost Memories Chiaki and Hajime would often converse with one another if they were stuck in the same group, however, much to Hajime's surprise, Chiaki does not remember all of the things that they did together before they ended up in this facility. She doesn't even remember the times when they first met, and this became increasing troublesome since Hajime had grown close to her but she can't remember anything thanks to what Junko did before the Saisei Survival Game. Chiaki would often be confused whenever Hajime brought up something that they did together. Brotherly Betrayal During Chapter 4 of Saisei, Simon was at his limits in terms of patience, and decided to take things into his own hands by slaughtering his own brother in a very gruesome way. Chiaki was very taken aback by this, shocked that Simon would go this far. Simon would later declare that he would be setting up a Killing Game, giving the remaining people a motive to kill and the likes. Chiaki tried to support the others and stop them from killing each other, as she did not think that any of them would kill over the motive that Simon gave them. It was during this Chapter that Hajime revealed that he was the Ultimate Hope, and Chiaki had no idea about the Izuru Kamukura Project and what it did to him. Chiaki's Fate During Chapter 5 of Saisei, Chiaki was caught off-guard by Simon, and was murdered by him. Simon set up the murder in way so that he could trick the remaining Ultimates into voting wrong, but unfortunately things never went to plan as he was soon caught out to be the murderer as he underestimated the intelligence of the remaining students. Hajime was especially furious as there was something he wanted to tell her before she died. Appearance Chiaki is a short girl who appears to be in her late teens, she has short pale mauve hair which is slightly curved outwards with straight bangs. The strands of her hair are also curved inwards. She wears a hair clip in the shape of the spaceship from Galaga and has pale pink eyes. She wears a one button dark teal-ish grey cardigan with a symbol on the chest pocket and a hood with pointed cat ears and two pink eyes on the front. She also has stripe decorations at the bottom of her cardigan too. She's also often seen with a pale pink cat backpack which has a white ribbon and a white pocket at the bottom. Under her cardigan, she wears a white buttoned shirt with a black shirt line, with a pink ribbon and pale beige skirt. She also wears black thigh-high stockings and light pink shoes with white soles. Personality Chiaki is normally quite quiet and sleepy, but becomes a lot more lively when games are mentioned in any way shape or form, and is often concentrating hard on her games. She has a number of rather peculiar habits, such as dozing off while playing games and taking long pauses during conversations to think about everything she wants to say. She sometimes even falls asleep while standing up. She is very calm, and she states that she has never screamed before. She can be quite stern and bluntly honest, sometimes forgetting to take people's feelings into consideration. She is quite analytical and enjoys learning new things, often leading her to ask questions. When she plays video games, she's often not aware of her surroundings e.g. when she first bumped into Hajime when they first met. She doesn't think much of her talent either, in fact she dislikes it, since she thinks that her interest in gaming won't get her any friends. Upon being told that she can make friends by playing games with others, this made Chiaki open up to those around her and start taking part in group activities. Many of her own beliefs are influenced by others, and she believes that talent is not all there is to life and that doing more important things like forming new bonds or memories, will create hope. She shares these thoughts with Hajime in order to raise his self-confidence. She is also very optimistic and idealistic, to the point where she is quite naiive, such as when Hajime mysteriously disappeared she thought that he would come back eventually (which he did and didn't). Despite being calm, she can still sometimes get shaken up sometimes. She's very caring and considerate of her friends, even if she can sometimes be quite stern or strict. Talent As the Ultimate Gamer, Chiaki is exceptional with all kinds of games, to the point where she is practically unbeatable, which is shown multiple times including the several times she's beaten Hajime in the past. Her high score in her favourite game, Gala Omega, is 999900, which is the highest score anyone could ever get in that game. She knows everything about every game that's out there, and is almost always seen playing on her handheld console. She also admits to Hajime that she's developed a love for games themselves, and doesn't mind if she loses sometimes as a result. Relationships '''Saisei Survival Game Class:' Hajime Hinata Out of everyone that was trapped in the facility, Hajime was the one Chiaki liked the most, even if she can't remember about the times that she spent with him. When being reminded of the things she did with him, she'd often not remember anything about what happened. However, she does really like how Hajime can be considerate of others, especially when this is shown during the times he physically fights the stalker and tells the others to get back to safety. She feels an odd sense of familiarity around him, as though she really has met him before... she can't seem to describe it to Hajime, either. Unfortunately, Hajime never got to tell her what he wanted to before she died. Ridley Chiaki didn't get along with Ridley all that well, often giving him a lecture about how his behaviour isn't really doing much for the other people who were still alive at that point. She doesn't like how he can be so stubborn, but can see why considering what happened to Kogasa. She wishes that she could've done more for Ridley, but is also glad that Hajime helped him a bit before she died. Saisei Experiement Class: Hideko Enoshima Chiaki and Hajime saw Hideko when he was contained in the glass chamber. They tried to talk to him and ask him questions, but his speech was impaired and he did not seem to understand what they were asking. Chiaki felt pity for Hideko, seeing that he used to be a person. List of Appearances * Newly Despaired: Saisei Trivia * Chiaki is the first character to be played by Avatar.